


Точки и карты

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Точки и карты

>Его карта страны изрядно отличается от тех, что печатают в путеводителях. На ней есть заброшенные автодороги и безымянные дома в лесу, по ней можно прочитать множество старых историй. "Точка слева – это можем быть и мы", - вспоминает он, показывая ей страну, так, как помнит он.  
В Лоуренсе он не говорит ни слова, просто показывает дом – и улыбается, когда из окна им, проезжающим мимо, машет весёлая девчушка.  
В Колд Оак молчит уже она, а он рассказывает, тихо, задумчиво, как страшную сказку, которая была с кем-то ещё.  
В Рэд Лодж они встречают Ленор – и целых два часа не разговаривают, пока вдруг не начинают абсолютно одновременно смеяться.  
На его карте страны так много отметок, так много историй, и там нет только точки под названием "Дом".  
Может быть, потому что его дом здесь, в дороге.


End file.
